Bump in the Night (reboot)
Bump in the Night(reboot) is an upcoming American animated television series. As the title suggests, it is a reboot of the stop-motion animated series of the same name that aired on ABC from 1994 to 1995 and was then broadcast on Toon Disney from 1998 to 2001. The series is produced by Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney+ in TBA. Plot Mr. Bumpy is a small green, purple-warted monster living under the bed of a ten-year-old boy, where he eats dirty socks and dust bunnies as if they were delicacies. His best friends are Squishington, a blue monster that lived in the bathroom's toilet cistern; and Molly Coddle, a Frankenstein's monster-like rag doll belonging to the boy's sister who acts as the straight man to the other's crazy antics. Other characters include Destructo, the boy's toy robot who sees himself as a cop and persecutes Mr. Bumpy for his actions. There's also the Closet Monster, who's made up of the boy's pile of clothes and chases after Mr. Bumpy. Voice Cast Main * Jim Cummings as Mr. Bumpy, the Closet Monster and Destructo * Rob Paulsen as Squishington * Ashley Tisdale as Miss Molly Coddle and Anti-Molly * Gilbert Gottfried as Odiferous J. Stench * Olivia Olson as Destructette Supporting * Rob Lowe as Dad * Gabrielle Union as The Mom * Max Charles as The Boy * Jessica DiCicco as Little Sister * April Winchell as Auntie Matta * Kevin Michael Richardson as Phil Silverfish * Mandy Moore, Tara Strong, Kelly Hu,and Tress MacNeille as the Cute Dolls * Kelly Hu as The Germ Girl Guest Stars * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse(cameo) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck(cameo) * Bill Farmer as Goofy(cameo) * Jason Marsden as Max Goof (cameo) * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit(cameo) * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago(cameo) Episodes See List of Bump in the Night(reboot) episodes Trivia * Unlike the original version of this series, which was filmed using stop-motion animation, the reboot will animated by Mercury Filmworks,(who also did animation for other Disney shows such as The Lion Guard, Tangled: The Series and Legend of the Three Caballeros) due to stop motion becoming too expensive. * Also the human characters' faces and their entire bodies will be shown, unlike the original version where their faces are never shown on camera just from the waist down. They will also be entirely animated instead of being portrayed by live actors. * Although Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen and Gilbert Gottfried will reprise their roles from the original 1994 series, Gail Matthius will not reprise her role as Molly Coddle and Anti-Molly and will be replaced by Ashley Tisdale due to Gail Matthius retiring from voice acting. * Unlike the original 1994 series Odiferous J. Stench will be a protagonist and anti hero. * Anti-Molly and Destructette will be the main antagonists of the reboot along with The Closet Monster and Destructo. * Like the original 1994 series, the reboot will feature the characters breaking the 4th wall. * Also the reboot will also feature cameo apperances from various Disney animated characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Genie, Max Goof, Iago and Roger Rabbit. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney+ Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Crashjim30's ideas Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Jetix Category:Disney shows Category:Disney+ Originals